


Weight（体重问题）

by Shankspeare



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Bad Jokes, Bribing with Candy, Canon Divergence, Chubby Megatron, Feeding, Groping Squishy Things, Just overall Ridiculousness, M/M, Optimus Prime finding out something new about himself, Sticky, binge eating, dieting, 具体题材请看标题, 请谨慎阅读, 逗比向
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:17:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4361111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shankspeare/pseuds/Shankspeare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark Energon should have come with a warning label...<br/>（黑暗能量体应该加个使用警告……）<br/>A translation of Weight by Reddle: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3301157/chapters/7209206</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reddle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddle/gifts).
  * A translation of [Weight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301157) by [Reddle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddle/pseuds/Reddle). 



> 本文是Reddle的《Weight》的中文翻译，原文链接：http://archiveofourown.org/works/3301157/chapters/7209206

1.

 

从还是奥莱恩·帕克斯那时起，擎天柱一向都没有特意研究威震天的外形——虽说当年的档案管理员确实很着迷他的宽肩、大胸和美腿等等……

领袖忆及此事，不自在地动弹了一下。重点在于那个军阀此后的形象并没有改变到能引起擎天柱新的关注。基本如此。

或许是威震天远游了几年，也可能是地球的光线落在他身上——总而言之，威震天看上去好像……

……胖了。

他的原生机体是深紫色，故而银色装甲接缝之间挤出来的金属格外显眼。真的，那些装甲都绷紧了。这个霸天虎原来的体型大致还在，只不过……某几处更厚实了。擎天柱朝威震天的腹部直瞪眼睛，横竖琢磨不出自己对那多出来的部分是怎么想的。

绝对不是光线的缘故。

威震天眯起猩红光学镜瞧了过来，他决定先搁置这个问题。

“擎天柱。”威震天两手搭在腰上，冷笑着说道。不知为何，他总是让这种随便的姿势显得很有压迫感。“想我了吗？”

两人距离太远，擎天柱无法确切感知威震天的EM场，不过他已经发现对方把EM场收拢了，这可古怪得很。往常威震天是差不多把情绪磁场当武器使的，凭借情绪爆发——不是暴怒，就是变态一般的狂喜——震住对手，紧接着大开杀戒。擎天柱挨了这招许多年，早就习惯了，渐渐也能忽略威震天激烈的磁场。如今见他把EM场藏得严严实实，擎天柱不得不再次大感纳闷。

那前角斗士不但藏着EM场，到现在也没有扑上来痛揍擎天柱，这也简直是奇迹。当然啦，这种诡异的情形很可能和他的……外形变化有关。

擎天柱一时间不知能说什么，就不理会威震天那问话了。他目光坚定如常，暗自希望对方把他的沉默当成愤怒。不过在冤家的反应这回事上头，威震天可是十分敏感，即使没有EM场，擎天柱看到他肚腹一紧，怒骂起来，照样得小心提防。

“没兴致说话？那好，”威震天亮出了剑，“咱们直接开砍便是。”

擎天柱听到他玩双关，只是不理，他也亮出武器，冲了上去。

双剑对撞，其声响亮而刺耳。此时擎天柱把威震天加大的身形看了个齐全，竟忍不住被那些改变惹得走神。说实话，擎天柱向来不很喜欢紫色，可那原生金属涨出紧实的战甲，手感又软又暖和（希望如此），捏起来肯定很舒服，在指缝间溢出——

他的冷却系统自行上线了。

擎天柱咕哝一声，使劲撞开了对头。突然走神令他很不安，但眼下没有闲工夫多想。他必须专心，威震天毕竟不是轻量级的对手。

他手中又是一滞，喉间不知有什么涌将上来。不等克制住自己，他竟笑了出来。擎天柱当着威震天的面笑出了声，这还没完，他想出来一个笑话。很快威震天的狂怒砸向了他，擎天柱赶紧止住笑。他抬起了头，总算想起自己身在何处，当下又是在做什么。

“擎天柱笑开了？”威震天试图让语气显得愉悦，却全不是那回事。擎天柱听出了明显的气恼。“我能不能问问是什么那样有趣？”

擎天柱瞄着地面整理思绪。不想让威震天察觉有异，他很快就说话了。“你要黑暗能量体有什么用处？”好像改变话题不会叫威震天觉得有什么不对似的。擎天柱打点精神，等着威震天动手或是叫骂，也等着一个回答。他这对头有时虽然鲁莽，但绝不是个傻瓜。

“宇宙大帝之血就是力量，擎天柱。”威震天答道。“除非你受不住它的……副作用。”他脸上又现出了冷笑，擎天柱见状轻松了一点儿，看来威震天打算放过他调转话题。不过这一点教威震天的举动更加奇怪了。要不是领袖了解他，他准会说威震天也晓得自己外形有变。

然后擎天柱惊恐地发现自己的冷却系统又开起来了。

“很快你就能领教它的全部威力了。”威震天露齿而笑，EM场活跃起来。擎天柱任凭一波又一波的憎恶袭来，他的确为自己的定力自豪。他自身的EM场有所动摇，不过他并不扩张开去，因为没必要让威震天知道他眼下正克制着欲火。

他将手臂变形作枪口，指着威震天的胸膛。“我绝不允许你在这个行星使用黑暗能量体，威震天。地球人——”

“他们很快就用不着担心这个了。”威震天猛地向对手腹部开炮，擎天柱险些没躲过。他听到飞机引擎启动，马上抬头看去。“现在我没工夫陪你玩，擎天柱。”那霸天虎在他头上几尺处悬浮着。“不过我很期待我们下一回见面。”

说完他便飞走了，引擎一路咆哮。擎天柱站在原处目送对头离去。他本该考虑威震天对黑暗能量体有何计划，那种物质本身就很危险了，如今又不知威震天打了什么算盘，可……

他唯一的念头是遗憾没能好好瞧瞧威震天的臀部。

好像还不够丢人一样，一想到这儿，内置风扇就再次启动了，擎天柱掩面哀嚎一声。普神啊，收了他算了。

片刻之后，自己的系统冷静下来了，他才开启对基地的通讯。“救护车，请求开启陆地桥。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 击倒宁可自己是太空桥技术员，威震天宁可自己没低头看。

某些时候，击倒宁可自己做个太空桥技术员而不是医师。今儿威震天就在他的医务室里，样子一如往常地吓人，不过呢……

……他体重见长。

而且非常明显——击倒的光学镜冲主上曾经紧实的腰身打着转。这倒也不是什么大问题。他的装甲不合身了，内置风扇可能比以前负担重一些，除此之外，这并没有健康风险。

然而引起威震天体型变化的东西本质上就是一种风险。赛博坦人对黑暗能量体所知有限，只有那个宇宙大帝之血的传说，再者就是它威力无穷。击倒个人不相信这玩意果真是毁灭者的血液，不过他区区一名俊美医官又懂多少呢？

三个地球年之前，威震天独自前往远方探索，期间音讯全无。如今他又招呼不打一声就回来了——叫红蜘蛛好生沮丧——随身带来一大块原始的黑暗能量体。不需要一名医师的学识，你也看得出那能量体不健康——见鬼，威震天自己都说它有毒，说完之后，他狞笑着把其中一块塞进自己的火种了。

听说了这一出，击倒并不怎么惊讶，他晓得他们主上就是这么个人。威震天对黑暗能量体做出的计划击倒一无所知，尽管他是战舰的首席医官，主管修东西（主要是修东西）。

总之，威震天给自己塞了黑暗能量体已有两周半，其效果嘛……多少有些出人意料。诚然他仍是威武过人，风范不曾改变分毫。仔细想来，谁都没敢提起他外貌的突然变化。反正没当着他的面说。可威震天总该知道船员在议论他日渐宽阔的腰围了吧。击倒就跟红蜘蛛私下里好好笑过了。

那样确实不对，他明白声波在记录每一个人说出的每一句话，可霸天虎空军指挥官被首领归来搅得十分气恼，红蜘蛛么，不是个嘴上饶人的家伙。那个搜索先锋恶意嘲弄起别人来，想不笑是很难的。

事到如今，击倒被声波逼着鼓起一些勇气拿黑暗能量体做了测试，结果正如他所料：这玩意不利于健康。从观察他的主上可知，其中一种副作用是食欲增强。这大概说得通，相传宇宙大帝不时就会吃掉整颗星球。乍一想到这种关联时，因为联想起红蜘蛛的一句吐槽，击倒忍不住发笑，不过站在威震天这样暴脾气的大块头面前的话——

就没那么好笑了。说到威震天……

他正盯着击倒呢，光学镜已然眯缝起来。击倒见状，赶紧说了开来。

“您体内的黑暗能量体引起了，呃，这些……症状。”威震天低声咆哮起来，击倒一跳，那大块头的EM场能吓死人。

“什么症状？”来个人先毙了他好吗——难不成击倒真得告诉威震天，他长胖了？他自己肯定已经发现了啊！（又不是很难看出来。）

“陛下，想必您已经留意到您身体的变化了……？”击倒闭上光学镜，一心等融合炮发动。刚从自动洗车行弄来的新车蜡啊，好一阵用不上了……

十五秒钟变成三十秒，然后是整整一分钟的静默，击倒悄悄睁开光学镜。眼前的画面还不如挨上一炮呢。威震天低头瞧着自个，双手搁在大腿上。他漫不经心地摸着装甲缝隙间鼓出来的原生金属，似乎深陷思绪。EM场也聚拢了，令他的举动显得更奇怪。击倒觉得……这反应很不符合威震天的性格。他清清发声器，四下寻找有名堂可做的器具。紧张是他的一个弱点，手里有东西多少可以帮着掩饰。

“继续内用黑暗能量体无疑意味着体重的继续增加。而且呢，”击倒说着操起一支医用扫描仪，那个小屏幕比威震天越发可怕的脸色中看多了。“这种物质会腐蚀您的火种舱，弱化能量管道的强度——”

“我可不能花费三年时间找来我没法用的东西。”威震天的火气又冒了上来，击倒连忙后退一步。他感觉到极端光火又懊恼的EM场，看到主上僵硬的双肩，满心只想逃命。可是不成。他就是个倒霉的医官。

“再服用黑暗能量体会害死您，陛下。”击倒像是抓救命稻草一样紧握着扫描仪。他声音依然平静，直叫自己称奇。“那根本不是赛博坦人的能量来源——”

“我当然知道。”威震天恨恨地说，一面站了起来。接着他一拳砸向手术台，扭头瞪着墙壁。他好半天不发一言，击倒放下了扫描仪。

没错。还是做太空桥技术员的好——太空桥技术员无论何时也用不着告诉“有那本事而且只要高兴就会破坏”大帝威震天陛下，他得节食了。

 

 

 

十五个太阳周期了。

威震天开始节食计划已经十五天了，他脾气差得很。不但黑暗能量体从他体内抽出，现下他的能量供给也受严格限制。

严格指的是声波会全天候监视他。令他气得要命的是，节食没见效。他的火气愈加猛烈——可另一件事更教威震天心烦，那就是他的食欲仍然很强。

他不情不愿地同意排除体内的黑暗物质，但显然破坏已经造成了。他无时无刻不感到饥饿，而且分外憎恨这种滋味。他绝不会软弱得被自己的身体控制！

不仅如此，威震天也不得不重新考虑利用黑暗能量体建立大军的计划。就因为经受不住那东西，这真叫他受刺激。他迟早会弄来一支军队。眼下只是要应付另一个问题。

想要吞下尽可能多的能量这种欲望……很叫他心烦。击倒声称他戒掉黑暗能量体的日子久了，再结合节食，食欲最终会减弱。当然那只是推测。威震天对击倒没多少信心，这个所谓医师从来就没有挣得那份信任。

不过，威震天自知闹脾气也不太公平。总是要采取措施解决问题嘛。近来他一直没有仔细瞧过自己——变化来得太快了——可既然声波是这样的态度，那就不是小事了。

……威震天只对自己承认，他暗暗指望能把体重问题糊弄过去。因为实在是件怪事，差不多没有人会特地关心这个（起码他就不会）。

这天他坐在私人住处里，手头没有别的工作要忙，他便研究了一下自身的体型变化。马上他就忍不住哀嚎一声，移开视线了。真是……好尴尬。威震天甚少会觉得害臊。毕竟依他的性格就不会害臊，他所拥有的一切都是自己打拼来的，甚至不惜杀戮。霸天虎当中根本没有害臊的容身之地。

然而这是另一码事。他不想变成这样……也不曾料想会遇上这种情况。处理器中遭受羞辱的感觉炽热惊人，他实在讨厌这滋味。威震天不该有这种感觉，可当他在自己几乎认不出来的身体上到处摸的时候，它却真真切切。

威震天并未意识到此前自己喝下了多少能量液。显然额外的能量已经溢出他的次级油箱，另找地方安营扎寨了。正常情况下，机体会排出多余能量，或是过载。很明显黑暗能量体阻止了正常的能量排放，屈辱之余，威震天的火气又上来了。不过他很快就消了气，眼下他只好跟自己发火。

他解开战甲，惊讶地发现原生机体明显凸起来了，在上腹部形成了弧线。威震天不自觉间松了一口气，并没有发觉自己被勒得不舒服。他轻轻揉了揉上腹，摸到了装甲压出来的印子。

他又低头看去，戳了戳柔软的大腿——转眼间就咬牙切齿地把装甲紧上了。他想都不想看现在他的后臀是个什么模样……


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 擎天柱引以为豪的自制力出现了缺口。

那些窥视实在令人恼怒。

威震天一直忍到红蜘蛛在他背后偷笑为止。他……或许反应过度了，不过把那个探索先锋甩出舰桥，砸到墙上之后，再没有人敢公然瞧他了。

事后红蜘蛛耷拉着翅膀悄悄回到岗位，不曾向首领瞅过一眼，威震天差不多欣赏起他的胆气来了。他不想承认，可动过粗之后心情的确好了一些。不能说非常舒畅，但好歹能将就了。

待回到房间，他又坐下来在自己的躯体上四处检查。看来节食还未起效，这让他感觉有些……紧张。更糟糕的是，他还是很饿。饥火不停唆使他去把什么东西撕碎——

威震天灵光一现，在训练室干上一场似乎是个好主意。他已经憋了一肚子火，而强体力活动向来能改善他的心情。把战甲重新在鼓胀的原生机体上系好，他起身向训练室进发。

途中他收到呼叫信号，回应之后，声波发来一条信息，说明在一处大型矿场发现汽车人。他笑着掉头向外走去。痛揍擎天柱跟他的汽车人绝对能叫他心情好起来。

霸天虎首领不知道自己出发之后，报应号全体船员都松了一口气。

 

*

 

任务进行得很顺利，虽然遇到诸多变故——

正说着威震天就来了。擎天柱打点精神，考量战场环境。

“擎天柱，”威震天狞笑道，EM场也和平时一样咄咄逼人。“你这是故意引起我的注意吗？”

开启面罩的擎天柱皱了皱眉，想着那些年轻人类。他们新近加入了他的队伍，这肯定是个新挑战，不过他没有预料到这种情况。

那个名叫神子的小姑娘趁他们观察霸天虎的大型矿场时擅自开了陆地桥。擎天柱不知道她是怎么开的，也不晓得她如何在汽车人赶到前惊动了所有变形载具，总之她就是办到了。

好在眼下她回了基地，有救护车看着她。

而他们则忙着招架一大群虎子——再开陆地桥是不可能了。敌军人数太多，连撤退也没法撤。

“真是绝了。”擎天柱听到阿尔茜冲霸天虎首领抱怨道。“好像我们的麻烦还不够大似的。”

领袖拼了老命不把她的话想歪，可是——

他又笑出声了？

阿尔茜一脸困惑地看着他。擎天柱没有理会，只顾板着脸看威震天。

威震天听得这声笑也皱起眉来，不过很快便置之不理，走上前来，身躯虽比往日硕大，却是一样的优雅霸气。“你们能量储备短缺到都要采取自杀性计划了？”

擎天柱打量着威震天，咬着舌头以免说出……太粗鲁的话（因为对方这话正好可以拿来取笑他的体型）。他矮身护住要害，由于信不过自己出故障的处理器，便打定了主意保持沉默。威震天EM场中腾起一股羞愤。擎天柱愈加防备，把自己的EM场牢牢收拢。

转眼间他俩就打起来了。

撇开身型变化不提，威震天真个是气势万钧，擎天柱险些落了下风。显然这霸天虎急着大打一场，擎天柱可是分得出他们之间的惯例战斗跟威震天要尽全力两者的区别的。没多久领袖被摔在地上，他身后阿尔茜和隔板大声惊叫。威震天一脚踩上他的胸膛，力道越来越大。擎天柱的挡风玻璃咔嚓直响，他呻吟了一声。

“弱不禁风。”威震天的融合炮对准了冤家，笑得分外歹毒。“我看你的身手比以前还要软绵了，领袖。”

世人形容擎天柱通常用的是沉静和清心寡欲，更糟的是冷漠（即便这和事实大相径庭）；一般而言他很难表现出情绪。跟他说笑话都是白费劲，尽管笑不出来的感觉很尴尬，他实在是挤不出来什么反应。也许是战场硬了他的个性，年长的战士们经常那么说。

这种一本正经的表象甚至使得他与一些汽车人同僚生分了。可是现在一个笑话挂在他的舌头上。一个他心知肚明会很伤人的笑话。也不知道为什么，擎天柱说出来了。

“我看某人身上也变得软绵绵了，威震天。”他一面说一面瞅着威震天的肚子。

擎天柱被自己惊呆了。

有那么一瞬间，威震天满脸的茫然，紧接着是火冒三丈，他咬牙切齿地启动了融合炮。

“你当真开了个玩笑？”他逼问的语调很是异样，说来奇怪，擎天柱突然感到很抱歉。此时威震天的EM场收得比他的战甲都紧，越发用力地践踏领袖，一副气得快炸了的模样。

“居然在——”威震天猛地刹住话头，仰了仰脑袋，好像要甩掉这个想法。融合炮准备开火了，他再次瞄准，蓄势待发的能量直打在擎天柱的EM场上。擎天柱等着受死，可什么也没发生。一声金属对撞的轰响，随即是一声怒吼。领袖坐起来，发现隔板站在身旁。这位雷霆拯救队前队员向他伸出了手。

“快来，咱们清出撤退的地方了。”擎天柱听见远处有陆地桥开启，他跟着队友冲了进去。威震天又怒吼起来，可他没有再回头。通道关闭了，他准备回想一下刚才发生的事。

不过阿尔茜走向他，仍旧带着困惑的表情——只是多了一个坏笑，虽然奇怪，可不难理解。

她很为他骄傲。

“我都不知道惹毛威震天会那么赞，擎天柱。”

擎天柱默默呻吟起来。

他的处理器出了毛病，队友还觉得好玩。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 擎天柱引以为豪（并没有这回事）的自制力崩坏了。

那两个人下回见面是一周后了。

威震天情绪正坏，谁走近了都能察觉他的EM场在烫人。擎天柱被逼得退了一步。此地有一件赛博坦古物，看来威震天认为它很重要，这才亲自来取。

擎天柱记得自己是为了同样的缘故出来的。

古物躺在两人之间的地面上。擎天柱瞄了一眼，又看向威震天。霸天虎首领冒火的光学镜只盯着对头，EM场又收紧了。

“哼，今天没兴致笑了，领袖？”他恨恨地说。擎天柱皱起眉，为上回的事仍旧感到抱歉。他看到威震天的身材……依然是那个样子。战甲不合身，原生金属还是到处胀鼓鼓——

“我想向你道歉，威震天。”他高声说道。又抬起双手，直视对方，镇静地说了下去。“那……真的很没品。”

威震天显然没有原谅他，抬手就是一炮。

擎天柱勉强躲了过去。他很快转向古物。而威震天一拳击中了他的面罩。擎天柱重重倒在地上，他的肩膀受的冲击最大，口中不由呻吟了一声。

“咱们不妨看看这件遗物能做什么吧？”威震天听起来心情一下好多了，擎天柱坐了起来。那看上去人畜无害的古物正对准了他，领袖不等威震天动手，立即变出枪来朝他开火。

它看着无害不假，可擎天柱不知道古物有什么用途，也就不想亲身试验。

威震天被打中了腰，惨叫起来。他再次开火，而领袖早有准备，迅速扑到威震天跟前。擎天柱将刀刃猛砍了下去，却被威震天格挡住。古物掉在地上，威震天空出的手抓住擎天柱受伤的肩膀，狠劲一扭。疼痛在领袖肩上炸开，他倒抽一口气，险些叫威震天的袖剑削了脖子。

威震天大笑着推开擎天柱，拾起脚边的古物。“现在我没那么好笑了，是吧？”他神态傲慢，语调则是另一种意思，这被擎天柱发现了。

“威震天，我并没有——”

“给我闭嘴。”他敛去冷笑，咬紧了牙关。“你这蠢材，居然以为我会在乎你说什么。”

擎天柱很想指出自己的话确实激怒了威震天，但还是识趣地没说。这个霸天虎近来表现失常，而领袖越来越无法忽略了。

“我想知道这究竟能干嘛。”威震天翻看手中的古物。他神色中怒气消失了，换作诚挚的好奇。这一变脸色教擎天柱始料不及。威震天的肢体语言从来是丰富的，有时甚至很过火，可这回给他的感觉不一样。

领袖抬起了枪，执意驱散了困惑感。“我不会允许你拿走遗物的。”

威震天笑容冰冷，尖牙在夕阳下亮得晃眼。诡异的是，擎天柱看得呆了。橙红色的天空映出威震天的圆润身型，那宽胯歪得特别充满诱惑，又在这种暖色的光线下……

看得擎天柱浑身滚烫。

“那你来拿啊。”

普神在上。

不出几秒——不，就一眨眼的功夫，擎天柱已经把威震天压在地上了。

威震天倒下去时的惊叫挺不像他本人的，遗物被抛了出去，被两人忘个精光。霸天虎怒吼着抓住擎天柱双肩。他试图利用体型优势把对头压下去，可擎天柱把自己钉在威震天够不着的地方，气得军阀咆哮连连。这时候擎天柱仿佛再也克制不住，两手直接握向威震天腰间，尽情捏住那儿柔软的原生金属，是的，手感就像想象中那么妙——

“擎天柱！”威震天遭到偷袭，又是一声尖叫。他手中越加力道以摆脱领袖。擎天柱脸上挨了一记肘击，感觉有能量液从光学镜里滴了出来。他终于意识到自己的行为，僵硬地松开了威震天的机体。可他也不能走开——威震天非宰了他不可。

于是乎他只好一边压着威震天，一边尝试冷静下来。“威震天，住手——嗷——”擎天柱的脸又挨一拳，他只得抓住对方双手。“威震天。”

威震天又弓身想把领袖甩下来，终究还是失败了。擎天柱尽力按捺欲火，逼视着威震天，再次唤了他的名字。

“擎天柱。”他暴怒地回敬，EM场弹了出去，打得擎天柱一缩。他们的情绪磁场猛烈地撞在一处，然而威震天惊恐地发现擎天柱仍旧压制着他。“你给我马上滚开！”

现在威震天奋力扭动着身体，擎天柱下了一番功夫使EM场平静下来，然后扩张笼罩在心烦意乱的霸天虎身上。他用安宁的脉冲抚慰对方，总算劝服威震天停止扯掉他胳膊的努力了。霸天虎眯眼看着他——那其中是有担忧吗？

“我……失礼了。”擎天柱开口道。“我……”真的没什么能说的。刚才他非礼了威震天啊。

“离我远点，把那个遗物拿去，我要走了。”威震天嗓音与平日一样满是愤恨，只是声音小了。这令擎天柱极其不安。他真的用不着替自家的死敌操那么多心。也真的不能再盘算怎样非礼这家伙了。威震天瞪着擎天柱，等他起身，直到此时才发现自己的一条腿抵着他的腹部——

擎天柱终于慢慢站了起来，并惊奇地发现没有拳头、袖剑或炮火朝自己招呼。

霸天虎起身变形，轰鸣着飞走了。

擎天柱也带上遗物回去了。

 

*

 

这件遗物原来是能源收割器。

高兴的救护车如是报告擎天柱。眼下能量体供应短缺，这可是大好消息。短短几天，汽车人就有充裕能源支持陆地桥、救护车的设备和每位成员的日常需求了。

小队目前不必施行能量配给，士气高涨，连救护车也露出了笑容，擎天柱本该更高兴一些的——

可他在动别的心思。

他的神经网络活像是塞车了。好在大家都很开心，没有人发现。因此擎天柱有机会悄悄干傻事。

他做起了糖果。

等回过了神，工序已经过半，他只好又一次掩面哀嚎。那些变态念头占据了他的处理器，想想都怕人——

最后他手上多了一大堆能量糖，队友们和那三个年轻人类都在忙着，擎天柱把糖果带回自己房间，让它们慢慢放凉。精炼能量液是他从钛师傅那学的手艺，老人家收藏了许多配方，全是从赛博坦人能不时享受奢侈品的年代流传下来的。擎天柱尝了一些，发觉自己不太喜欢甜食。

其实他希望威震天会喜欢。

他真该检查检查处理器了，这些念头一点也不健康。他应当把糖果分给队友，看看他们收到这种礼物的反应——

他就是没动手。

却把所有糖果收进了子空间。

并耐心等待。

擎天柱没有等太久。他的小队就像吸引麻烦的磁铁，几天之后隔板和大黄蜂遭遇一大队执行侦察任务的敌军，不得不请求支援，擎天柱因此加入了战斗。话说回来，那个地点似乎没什么可侦察的，那些虎子似乎只是……在闲逛。

这很怪，不过当虎子开起枪，也就没空研究了。他没料到威震天会露面，可那家伙出现了，一时间在场所有人都停止攻击，瞪着来人。

威震天看上去不高兴被那么盯着，马上咆哮着命令部下后撤。变形载具匆忙撤离，只剩下三名汽车人尴尬地望着霸天虎首领。他还是那个模样，柔软的原生金属明显挤出装甲（就擎天柱所知，比前些日子还多了），擎天柱看着蛮喜欢的。

普神还是收了他比较好。

好半天没人说话，隔板清清发声器，瞥向领袖。“这是怎么回事？”

擎天柱也不知道。他站得笔直，管住两臂；威震天则双手叉在胸前，这姿势一般说明他火气正旺。不过呢，现在看着却像他不很自信。

“特地来解救士兵可不像你的作风。”擎天柱发觉对方动弹了一下，继续说道，“那么你是想做什么？”威震天又沉默片刻，最后叹了口气，光学镜在汽车人之间挨个瞪了一轮。

“我要跟你单独谈谈，擎天柱。”大黄蜂与隔板立即高声抗议。威震天低吼一声，却没有说话。擎天柱想都没想就点了头。他的队友都是满脸难以置信。

“我同意单独谈话，威震天。”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 汽车人总司令官的自制力放了大约一章节的假。

擎天柱总算劝走他那两个白痴同僚，威震天却打起了退堂鼓。

上回碰面后回到报应号，威震天狂喝能量液直喝得肚子疼，然后解开战甲，往充电床一倒，那一觉睡得比平时长多了。

结果他的装甲也紧多了。

这般反应害得他消沉起来，可他想明白了，要是体重减不下来——目前是有这种趋势——他就必须叫擎天柱中止他的无耻行为。

“今后你不能再以那种不恰当的方式动手动脚。”陆地桥一关上，他便开始说了。“我不知道你开的是哪种恶心笑话，但不能——”

“那不是笑话，威震天。”擎天柱的语气居然十分真挚。

威震天连一个音节都不打算相信。

“闭嘴。”领袖老实照办。

霸天虎继续道。“不恰当指的是捏我身上从这里，”他抬手示意躯干，一路扫下大腿，“到这里。”擎天柱眼神都直了，气得威震天又想打他——“擎天柱，你根本没听！”

“我听到了。”擎天柱神色有异，但仍站在原处。“我不知道我这是怎么了，但那不能遮掩……”他停顿下来，威震天看到他想到了什么，脸色一亮。前角斗士不自觉间又拢起双臂。随即他警觉起来，看着擎天柱打开子空间——是在拿武器吗？

“……我带了能量糖。”

说着擎天柱取出一只盒子，里边……那真是糖果？

一想到喂食，威震天的处理器当即愉悦起来，而意识到这点叫他的火种恐慌得一沉。他差点就朝擎天柱的脸开火了。

可他好歹没动手，只是眯缝眼睛狠狠瞪着领袖。擎天柱仍带着面罩，一派自得真叫威震天气到发疯。

“你这是什么毛病？”如今他口中只说得出这几个字。那问题其实很含混，他不指望能有答案，可是——

认真的吗？能量糖？擎天柱做的？擎天柱做来给他的？给他吃的？怎么，他还想投喂他么——

擎天柱的目光仿佛焊在威震天身上了，神色那叫一个沉着冷静，这糖当然是为他做的！领袖计划要……

“啊。”威震天喘息道，体温稳定上升。

擎天柱英勇地走近了，从盒子里挑出一块色泽鲜艳的糖果。“你允许吗？”威震天实在讨厌这白痴的自信语调，好像这种事情，既不奇怪，也没有错得离谱。

“允许你干嘛？”实际上他们俩都晓得要作甚。擎天柱近在咫尺，威震天两手垂了下来，有些发僵。他很快又冷静了，冲对方呲牙怒视。领袖至少懂得停住。

“威震天，拜托。”他的声音低沉性感——威震天浑身战栗，神智勉力挣扎。他就不明白自己怎么会让事情如此发展，但绝无下例——

……可他从没有尝过能量糖。制作成本太高了——对工人阶级而言纯属浪费能量。想起擎天柱懂得制造能量糖这事就足以令威震天满心愤怒和责难。

责难那个他早就亲手摧毁的体系。

他本该抢过糖果就走。

威震天反而一把抓住擎天柱的手，把他和那块糖拉近了，还张开了嘴。擎天柱立时打开面罩，脸上微笑叫威震天心生打砸之念。领袖小心地将能量糖送入对方口中，要不是威震天了解他，准会以为擎天柱蓄谋已久。那种想法其实令他暗暗困窘起来了。可是从衔过糖块的那一刻开始，威震天就只能感觉到这美妙的滋味了。

这是他尝过的最甜美的东西，精炼能量体在口腔内融化，覆盖他的金属舌。他吞了下去，张开嘴，又一块糖送至面前。他瞪了领袖一眼，仍旧咬走能量糖。威震天听得见冤家引擎高速运转，费了好大劲才没有脸红。擎天柱仍旧笑着，温柔得简直愚蠢，另一只手偷偷揽住霸天虎的腰，把他拽得更近。

两人肚腹相碰的时候，他听见擎天柱轻轻啊了一声。威震天察觉到自己的原生机体抵着领袖更为紧实的腰身，虽则没有惊慌，却也产生了一丝紧张。

他突然害羞起来，想要后退——

另一块能量糖递上来了。他张嘴吞下，一时间只顾着口中的甜蜜，全忘了那片刻窘迫。威震天舔了舔牙，注视着擎天柱的光学镜。领袖眼神明显沉了下去，威震天发觉他温暖的手在自己松软的腰间揉捏。他的原生机体变得愈加敏感，令他多少有些不安，那种动作应当停下，可再次被喂食糖块之后，威震天由他去了。

擎天柱耐心喂着他，趁威震天不注意，领袖的一条腿探入对方双腿之间，空闲的手也溜到他后背了。可是汽车人忽然停下了，专注地看着威震天。

威震天努力挤出自信的表情，可毕竟是受人摆布。“又怎么了？”他不耐烦地问，因为没了能量糖而有些生气，也重又意识到这事很荒唐。他在说服自己，许可此事发生完全是因为自己想吃糖。

“你还没饱吗？”说着擎天柱摸起了他的肚皮。威震天第一反应是攻击他。可转念一想，这才发现不对劲。他该是饱了，但是身体迟迟没有发布这个信号。

威震天气呼呼地退了一步。“这太蠢了——”

“到底是什么，”擎天柱手中加了力道，托住威震天的肚子继续道，“造成了这些变化？”

威震天倒抽一口气，捉住擎天柱，体温升个不住。赛博坦人的原生机体本就敏感，所以一般要有装甲保护。

“我——擎天柱。”他甩开领袖不安分的手。“我说过别动手动脚！”擎天柱只投来一个怪异的眼神。

“你这不还让我投喂你能量糖么。”

“那又怎样。”他回敬道。

“我这里还剩下一些，留着也没有用。”擎天柱抬高盒子给他看，一面凝视威震天的光学镜。“我可以都给你……”威震天听出来了，这是有条件的。“只要你告诉我，你外形改变的原因。”

威震天瞧了瞧能量糖，又转向领袖。他哼了一声，移走了目光。“黑暗能量体。”这样快就答应了，真是可怕。

他对能量糖的渴求也很可怕。

“怎么回事？”擎天柱问道，威震天正要咒骂，他果断塞了一块糖。咽下甜食后，霸天虎的回答比计划中和气多了。

“这种物质似乎影响了我正常排放多余能量的能力。”他又吃了送到嘴边的糖块，已经不关心擎天柱另一只手还在原处了。

看来领袖暂且不需要提问了，专注于投喂。盒子快要空了，而威震天还是没有叫他停下。他的油箱已经满得不能再满，毕竟这些糖是精炼的能量液。他只要看到食物就停不了嘴。新的能量糖被推进嘴里，他不由咕哝了一声。

擎天柱听见了，暂停了一下。他的手指在霸天虎滚圆的肚腹上张开了。此时威震天已经撑得难受，他觉得领袖的触碰很是舒服。那只温暖的手缓解了原生机体的胀痛。像是读到对方想法，擎天柱放下了能量糖，开始用双手帮他按摩。

“抱歉，我该早点住手的。”威震天只是含糊地叹了一声，凑得更近了。这真的太销魂了，他没心情轰走擎天柱。现在他大概也变不了形。新尺寸先前变起形就有不舒服的时候，这会儿又饱得厉害……

擎天柱八成是在威震天的EM场内察觉了突如其来的烦闷，便附在他脑袋一侧轻声安慰。“我会搞明白这事。”他嗓音低沉地说。威震天饱过头，开始迷糊了。周围的一切逐渐显得朦胧，而这时他明明更应警醒。

可恨那擎天柱手技好得出奇。威震天不知不觉松开了装甲，原生机体一下垮下来了。他叹息起来，任由擎天柱的手探进去舒缓疼痛。那感觉实在美妙，但威震天突然醒了过来。

他立即推开擎天柱，重新紧上装甲，抬起融合炮。“你太变态了，擎天柱。”对方依旧一脸坦诚，还关切地皱起眉。

“威震天，我只想帮助你，不——”

“要是你想帮我，就不该那么下流地给我喂食——真是——”威震天干脆给了他一炮，变形（很费了一些劲儿）撤退了。

亏得擎天柱反应快，这一下只伤了肩头。他叹了口气，现在唯有自相矛盾这个词勉强可以解释他的心情。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catch me if you can.

这场战斗甚是不得劲——好像擎天柱没打算伤及霸天虎首领，只想闪避而已。

威震天越来越不耐烦了。领袖再次躲过一记重拳，他终于气得低吼起来。

“擎天柱。”他冲那个且战且退的瘦长汽车人怒道。擎天柱的湛蓝光学镜明亮远胜平日。这到底是搞什么鬼？“要不是认识你那么多年，我八成要以为你——”

还没多抱怨几个字，他便震惊地看到擎天柱掉头跑了。

威震天张着嘴巴呆望那个远去的身影。他等着陆地桥开启，可是没有。擎天柱的红蓝身形一路跑进茂密的树林，慢慢看不清了。半晌后，威震天一声狂啸，追了上去。

肯定是什么白痴陷阱，此时他也没工夫管那么多了。只要逮住那个蠢货——

他瞥见一道鲜红，冷笑起来，加快了步伐。可当他赶到，领袖已经溜了。很快威震天又听到灌木枝条折断的响动，他咆哮着转过身，冲向那头。

 

*

 

最后威震天气喘吁吁，累得快瘫了。擎天柱躲了他足足三个钟头。

也就是说，他活活跑了三个钟头。

声波发来好几通呼叫信号，红蜘蛛也发了一次，霸天虎首领一律不管。他打定主意，就是拼了命也要逮住那个混账废铁。

话说回来，擎天柱通常是不会耍这些把戏的。那家伙实际上从不在战场上戏弄人。那么他怎会换口味了？威震天慢慢在地上坐下了，已是疲惫得动不了脑筋。他的体温过热，内置风扇奋力转动，简直听得见吱喳声。周身的装甲接缝好像还在冒气儿……

他默默咒骂着，心下明白若非体重碍事，自己早该抓住擎天柱了。原生金属依然在接缝里边往外挤，而且正在发酸，教他气恼不已。他一手按在肋上，大口吸入夜晚的清凉空气——这一区域已经看不到太阳了。

威震天倚着一大块石头，差不多哀叫起来。没准擎天柱早就从陆地桥回到基地了。想起这一点，他顿时自觉傻得没救。

他试图起身，可膝盖发软。马上他又跌坐下来了。啊，要是原来不觉得犯傻，现在也觉得了。正要开始自怜自伤，他忽地听见了脚步声。不抬头看也晓得来的是谁，这大块头再次哀嚎了一声。

“拿我的体型占便宜，真有你的。”威震天假装佩服，可他的口气……完全是受了冒犯，几乎还听得出伤心。真是难堪。他收拢EM场，仍旧冷笑着看向擎天柱。“你这是来结果我了？”

擎天柱侧了侧脑袋，打开面罩。朦胧的月光藏不住他一向沉着的脸庞上那一抹坏笑，这叫威震天始料不及。门都没有，笑到最后的绝不能是擎天柱。

“难道你又是来动手动脚的？还带了吃的准备喂我——？”领袖眼神一暗，这下威震天笑得真了。

“不。”擎天柱上前几步，但只说了一个字，随即他站住盘算片刻，陆地桥打开了，他径自离开，留下威震天坐在黑夜中继续喘气。

“这算什么事……？”

 

*

 

下回碰上，威震天紧盯着擎天柱。汽车人的长腿刚跑起来，破坏大帝当即追上去捉拿——那可是竭尽全力了——

擎天柱还是跑了。

威震天咆哮着跟了过去。他知道自己大可以变形成战机轰平森林，只是那又显得他发脾气。他当然能反将领袖一军。

……事实上，这一轮不比上次轻松。威震天每每看见了冤家，追上去却扑个空。又是不折不扣三个钟头追逐那鬼魂也似的汽车人，威震天恨不得躺在地上，捂住两肋大喘粗气。他两腿直打架，还很想呕吐。

他一定要为了这种羞辱宰了擎天柱。

只要能抓住那个混账。


	7. Chapter 7

擎天柱把他这个白痴游戏足足玩了一整个月。

威震天一点不觉得好笑。

“擎天柱，”这回他一面喘粗气一面嚷道。“我不知道你惹毛我是想做什么，可我早晚要为了这个缘故弄死你。”

听见有高大的身躯穿过树林，威震天转身看去。他一手捂着不知为何疼得厉害的腰，等待对方开腔。擎天柱站定了，却只是盯着他瞧，倒叫威震天不安起来。

“怎么着？”

擎天柱依然不说话，只顾着……瞪眼睛。那光学镜打量威震天过热的身躯，霸天虎不由直起了腰。他又给了领袖半分钟好组织答案，随后决定不再理会擎天柱的理由，把这汽车人揍成废铁才是正经。他启动了融合炮——

“你觉得有改善吗？”擎天柱竟开了面罩，闷闷不乐地问。威震天当即不自在了，主要是因为擎天柱瞅着他肚子的时候好像很失望。“还是老样子么？”

“什么意思？”现在轮到威震天瞪眼睛了。“我——你到底在说什么？”他问的还是他的体型吗？跟上回一样，威震天一想起这事就烦，而这一事实令他更是沮丧——真是恶性循环啊。“我还是没减分量，如果你在问这个。”

那也不是很难看出来。显而易见，威震天还是一副胀鼓鼓的模样。他只是没变得更胖，谢天谢地，不过每天能量供给少得可怜，又经常同擎天柱进行剧烈的——

啥。

威震天冲汽车人领袖眯起眼睛，体温开始为另一种原因攀升了。“擎天柱。”

擎天柱一脸茫然。

这实在太伤人了。

“你在耍我么。”

“我没有那种意图。”擎天柱慢慢抬起双手。他的目光仍在威震天的身体上，其实也根本挪不开，脸上是思虑的神色。“我认为通过体能——嘿！”

威震天想都没想就朝领袖压了过去。

擎天柱努力抓住他火冒三丈的对头的手腕——几次尝试后，总算牢牢抓住了。威震天全不理会，只顾把擎天柱的脑袋扯下来。

“放手。”他嗓音低沉，听起来冷静得古怪。擎天柱摇摇头，十指嵌入威震天臂甲的缝隙，身子蓄力要将霸天虎撞开，光学镜分外明亮。

“你先冷静点！”

威震天也摇起头，试图凭借体重摆脱擎天柱的手。这招不见效，他又开口怒道：“你说的话我一个字也不想听。”紧接着他一边胳膊挣脱了，他小声欢叫起来。威震天当即向擎天柱的脖子抓去，就差那么一点儿——

擎天柱先抓住了他的后臀。

他手劲不小，也决计不是个意外——擎天柱必须得故意把手伸过威震天的后背，往下够着饱满的原生机体，再放量去抓这柔软的原生金属。

威震天僵住了，光学镜瞪的溜圆。他死活不敢直视擎天柱。

说什么也不敢。

擎天柱又摸到威震天臀部的中间，指尖滑过将此处原生金属分作两半的（显得）细金属甲。这奇异的触感引得威震天惊叹，忍不住贴向擎天柱。

然后事情就发展得很奔放了。

威震天双手撑在擎天柱头颅两旁，领袖以十指细细勾画他滚烫的身躯，惹得他喘息越加响亮。如今领袖来到威震天的胸与腹，一条腿则悄悄探入霸天虎双腿之间。

威震天呻吟出声，下巴倚着胸甲。擎天柱轻笑着在霸天虎的肚子上轻轻拧了一把。他引擎满足的低鸣害得威震天脑袋发昏。他甚至轻声唤起了身下的白痴。

不知怎的两人就亲上了，他们嘴唇火热而潮湿，擎天柱的手不懈地游移在那些敏感地带——

“擎天柱。”他以一种极其丢人的方式呻吟道。威震天已经管不了这许多，因为对方湿热的嘴闻声轻咬起他的颈子。他依偎着身量较小的同伴，开始缓慢地律动。擎天柱很快弓身应和，舌头仍旧挑逗地舔舐威震天颈间的能量管。

威震天反复念着擎天柱的名字，处理器逐渐一片混乱。擎天柱吻着他，又满意地轻哼了一声。

真是蠢得不忍直视。

却也火辣得好比熔炼池啊。

最终他俩的亲昵进发到下一阶段——威震天的对接面板飞快滑开了。擎天柱自然是不介意，他用指尖轻柔抚弄威震天借口的外部节点。威震天抱怨一声，将擎天柱另一只手引向自己抽动的对接管。普神可不是白给这家伙长了两只手。

擎天柱轻笑着照料对方的对接管和借口。威震天浪叫连连，声音既悠长又响亮，腰臀不住地贴向那双手。领袖的对接面板也开了，不过威震天没有回报的机会。

不过一眨眼的功夫，擎天柱半截对接管已经埋入威震天之内了。

威震天惊得倒吸一口气，这被撑开的感觉竟然……如此美妙。“你从哪——插我的接口很爽是吗？”威震天大笑着沉下身，骑在对方恰到好处的对接管上。

擎天柱发出了一些嘶嘶声，嘴角笑意似有还无。两人又静静待了片刻，习惯彼此的存在。随后威震天先摇动起腰臀，挤压着擎天柱。领袖喘息着抓紧了对方的柔软臀部，开始了揉捏。

威震天动得越快，擎天柱也抓得更紧了。威震天感觉到自己的原生金属在对方指缝间挤将出来，尽管他明知那该令他心烦，此刻却全无影响。

其实……这种感觉倒教他欲火烧得更旺呢。

在威震天身下的擎天柱不住呻吟，这紧致的炽热瓦解了他平日沉着的表象。领袖不安分的手移向威震天的大腿，诱出了威震天的微笑。

两人嗓门越来越大，最终世间一切都消失不见，只剩他们甜美火热的交合。

他俩根本没有发觉二十尺外有一个陆地桥打开了，在那通道出口站着的是领袖小队的全班人马，一个个都震惊得目瞪口呆。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all you need to know on Reddle's "Weight" for now.  
> 等更新中……


	8. Chapter 8

8.

不管是擎天柱还是威震天（尽管他很有说话的冲动），这时候都哑口无言了。  
在一位正憋着火的救护车面前的确如此，而且就威震天所知，声波的愤怒比起这矮个医务官是有过之而无不及。那个赛博坦人瞪着自家大王，充作脸面的屏幕上空无一物，却比平日黑了几分。  
激光鸟也没有如平时那样附在声波胸前，而是立在他的肩头。添上了这个共生体的怒视，就连霸天虎君主都差点感到惭愧了。  
不过还是差了一点。眼下威震天不高兴主要是因为他和擎天柱……未及圆满就被打断了。  
该死的汽车人。  
这帮汽车人还把声波叫来了。  
不过声波总算是一个人来的，这会儿领袖小队的其他人也打道回府了。威震天虽然不晓得自己怎么会乖乖留在这儿等声波和救护车训话，他自知要是擎天柱的部下都在旁边围观，自己就非无地自容不可了。他瞥了眼另一位当事人。擎天柱坐立不安，显然被逮个正着令他十分不自在。威震天恼火地哼了一声。  
“你这是要合谋反对我了，声波？”虽然明知这话既荒唐又伤人，威震天依然忍不住，他的情报官和擎天柱的医务官组起队来实在太引人发笑了。  
况且威震天心情正坏着呢。他离过载就差那么一点点，怎料某辆两轮小摩托嚷嚷起来……  
声波只是慢慢地改了一下站姿。此时的他看起来很是心累。  
这时候威震天才稍微感到了紧张。  
“威震天，他们沮丧也是合情合理——”  
“我可不会用‘沮丧’来形容，擎天柱。”救护车眯眼瞪着垂头丧气的领袖，低声咆哮道。擎天柱垂下了脑袋，看着是想从这火冒三丈的矮个医官跟前退得远一点。  
威震天也低吼一声，打断了救护车。这真是傻得没救了。  
“你们汽车人就这样，什么事都要插一脚——”  
救护车甩了他一个眼光，又转向擎天柱。“是啊，刚才咱们都看到咱家领袖正插着你了。”  
擎天柱硬是箍着威震天，才没让他撕了救护车。  
待到冷静下来，威震天推开了擎天柱。亲热的时机已经过了。汽车人医官又瞪两人一眼，继续说开了，仿佛霸天虎头目并没有试图熄灭他的火种一般。  
“这事情有多久了？”不过救护车语调多少缓和了一些，倒不是说那个傻瓜会叫威震天害怕……  
擎天柱竟直视救护车的光学镜作答。若不是威震天觉得整件事都蠢得要死，他兴许会骄傲呢。“今天是我们第一次——”  
“够了。”威震天一步跨到擎天柱前头，俯视着矮个子医务官。他弯下了腰，亮出利齿：“我看这不关你什么事。你大可以自封作你家领袖的监护人，不过我先说清楚：我闲暇时做什么都跟你不相干，医官。我爱怎么样就怎么样。”  
救护车看起来没有被吓着，他的蓝色光学镜越过威震天，又瞪起了他的领袖。威震天起念给他个教训，可还是罢手了。擎天柱不安起来——像是准备动用武器了。威震天低声抱怨着，后退了一步。  
他颈后有异样的感觉，便转过了身。声波正抬头瞅着他，似乎不怎么高兴。  
威震天又气得低吼了一声。好歹红蜘蛛没有来吧。那搜索先锋肯定晓得这儿发生了什么事，至少此时此刻威震天还用不着忍受他的取笑和斥责。  
“依我看，我们没什么好谈了。”威震天走远了，准备变形。离开前，他回头看着汽车人领袖与他的看门狗。“咱们在那么私密的时刻被骚扰真是扫兴。不过别想歪了，我可不准备再来一轮。”

________________________________________

 

然而他们又来了一轮。  
地球上一周都没过，他们又办起了那好事。  
当然啦，威震天忙着压下呻吟声，根本没那闲工夫去想这个。  
擎天柱双手都在威震天腿上，一面紧抓住那儿绵软的原生金属，一面在对方体内律动。威震天躺在他身下，双腿敞开夹住了床伴。  
这汽车人响动不少，威震天很喜欢。擎天柱深沉的声音喘息不止，而且他那表情啊——宇宙大帝收了他得了！威震天全力配合他，同时尽量保持安静。他可不想错过什么。  
这确实挺新鲜。领袖一向沉默寡言。威震天都数得清有多少次听见这冤家提高音量说话。  
威震天面露坏笑，夹紧了臀部，擎天柱发出的短促声音真的很像尖叫。  
所以次数增加了。  
“怎么了，擎天柱？”威震天轻笑着抬高臀部，再次夹得紧一些。这回擎天柱当真叫出声了，威震天笑声低沉，相当满意。“不妨试试你能叫得多大声，嗯？”  
擎天柱摇摇头，俯身贴近了那比他更大的身躯。他一手摸向威震天的肚腹，漫不经心地戳了起来。威震天的体重依然没减，他是生气，可擎天柱看样子喜欢得很；威震天从来没想过浪费能量哄别人开心，但擎天柱拆起来本事又叫他不忍释手。不想毁了这一刻安宁，害得他们不能过载，威震天就没管他。只要他又长又粗的对接管尽了本分，擎天柱爱摸哪里都可以。  
而且他脸上也显出了笑意。  
“你想这么着？是挑战吗？”  
威震天躺了回去，轻声哼着。“还能是别的？”  
随即是片刻静默，威震天不由恼火了——难不成他毁了气氛？擎天柱莫非对他动了感情——  
“我接受。”擎天柱咕哝道，重新动了起来。对接管猛地塞入威震天的端口，他险些惊叫起来。他坏笑愈加明显，两腿挤住擎天柱的腰。领袖似乎格外享受，引擎与通风口都在轰鸣。  
随后不多久就完事了，威震天想说他持续得久一点，不过实在很难分辨。  
“我们……就当是平局好了。”  
擎天柱大笑着躺在威震天身上，轻轻捏着他的腰和大腿。“反正还有下回嘛。”  
威震天有意冲他发声器来上一拳，可是没动手——他差不多不想琢磨擎天柱说的这事。他一只手搁在领袖后腰。那感觉还没有太熟悉，这就行了，威震天轻声哼了一下，放松了。


	9. Chapter 9

擎天柱估计自家队友都晓得这事，就是……他下不了决心结束，也不敢在大伙面前解释。  
他只是顺其自然。  
一开始救护车问了很多问题，可没过多久，他就以一副失望的派头瞧着领袖，一天里不搭理对方。队里其他人的反应也大致相仿，只有一点点区别。  
真是丢人，他实在该停止跟威震天野合，正式向队友道歉，这是他们应得的，谁叫他们的领袖像个被欲火冲昏头的小年轻一样偷溜出门呢——  
两派之间的争斗在最近几周里倒是大为消停，擎天柱虽不敢居功，这事确实令他好受了一些。  
事态在上千年来头一回出现改善，救护车在这时把擎天柱叫到了基地的大厅。  
“预言。”擎天柱重复着他的话，只觉火种在舱内直往下沉。救护车露出一种难以领会的神情，又转向屏幕。  
“对，就是那个预言。威震天——”救护车说出这名字的腔调真叫擎天柱想躲起来。“——肯定觉得这跟他有关。”擎天柱盯着自己脚面，突然想到他知道威震天对这……件事毫无准备。可他不能跟救护车这么说。虽然只是陈述事实，但擎天柱实在没法提及那码事儿。  
所以他吱了一声，当作听明白了的表示，把视线固定在屏幕上。擎天柱能感觉到救护车的视线，这教他的脸开始升温。

 

威震天望着电脑屏幕，对此事的兴趣远不及预期。  
这……很成问题。  
“大人，这些个‘弱者即将遭殃’什么的也就是个傻气的传说吧？”击倒离他的距离近得很有勇气。威震天俯视着他，不知如何回答。也不知自己是什么感觉。  
若在以前……他会相信预言与自己有关，他的征伐、权力和无情显然符合预言的描述。他会一鼓作气杀死最后的领袖，继续征服整个宇宙。  
确实挺遭殃的。  
威震天哼了一声，转身向甲板走去。他发觉红蜘蛛瞟着声波，声波难得回应了对方。这很应该是麻烦的征兆，但眼下威震天没心情理会。他正急着商讨这个预言……跟不在报应号的某人。  
他在离战舰不远的一个空地上找到了这个某人。  
那军阀变形着陆，意识到自己已经适应了新体型。突出的原生金属曾经令他恼火，因为这让他感觉暴露了弱点。现在他更着意护住腰腹，毕竟他的战甲还不至于没法保护他。  
再者近来他也没怎么战斗过。  
“预言——”两人一同说开了，马上又停了下来。威震天示意擎天柱先说，但已经猜到他想说什么了。  
“威震天，我……我担心你会试图把预言变成现实。”这傻瓜一脸害臊，长腿动个不住。威震天把视线定在汽车人脸上，思维才好歹没有出轨。  
“是吗？”他冷笑着逼近了，大腿正擦过最叫擎天柱兴奋的地方。宇宙大帝收了他吧，他已经陷得太深了！  
擎天柱皱起眉，不过也凑近了。“你没有这种计划？”  
威震天耸耸肩。其实他该羞愧了——他这还是军阀么？身上软绵了不说，他的心地也软了。事情已经有了变化，可他不晓得他们俩是否准备好去面对了。  
而且威震天很奇怪那个白痴领袖还没有提出停火跟讲和事宜呢。  
不过他们这也是开始了几周罢了。  
在那个尴尬的停顿中，两人互相盯着。威震天猜不出擎天柱预计他会说什么，他嘛……也不晓得自己期望擎天柱说些啥。  
足足三分半钟后，他们才开始办事。  
然后脚下的地面震动起来，他们后退几步。“怎么回——”威震天稳住步子，瞪着脚下的大地。  
擎天柱不安地望了他一眼，随即似乎收到了呼叫。时间紧张又沉默地过去了片刻，他开口道：“我们该走了。”  
恰巧声波也发来信息，要求威震天回报应号。于是两人分别了，临行前擎天柱揽住威震天的腰，手里捏了一把，又在他脸上亲了一下，然后火速冲向陆地桥的光圈。本来威震天至少可以对这种公开的亲密表达一点不满。可他没有不满，回到战舰甲板后还得把脸上的傻笑藏起来。

 

“抱歉这么快就叫你回来了。”通道在擎天柱身后关闭时，救护车语调冰冷地说。擎天柱皱了皱眉，走进大厅。他没法责怪救护车的烦闷，但听到这种语气也不免有点生气。  
紧接着富勒特工跺着脚冲了进来，对擎天柱怒目而视。他经常这个样子，擎天柱却一时间慌得火种都跳得快了。富勒也听说了？  
“这个预言是什么名堂，擎天柱？”  
好险啊。  
“这是记载于普神圣约的一项预言，内容是——”  
“你们这行星有麻烦了。”救护车插嘴道。他并不看着领袖，只管盯着面前的屏幕。富勒哼了一声，先是瞧了瞧救护车，接着回头看向擎天柱。  
“这个我知道。我们要怎么摆平？”  
擎天柱看向救护车，而医官看着地板。

 

威震天感觉到了……他的处理器正受人牵引。红蜘蛛和击倒正在争论什么事情，威震天想把他俩赶去干正事，却有了那种感觉。  
如果他肯实话实说，这很有些危险。  
接着他眼前现出幻象。  
“主上？”红蜘蛛走近了，威震天还未意识到自己走了神。  
“宇宙大帝。”威震天咕哝着，低头看着自己的胸脯。战舰上的黑暗能量体都处理掉了（威震天不怎么高兴，因为他费了老劲才找回来那么多），在那之前他体内的黑暗能量也被清理掉了。  
也许清理得没那么干净。  
“宇宙大帝？您在说什么呢——”红蜘蛛吓得闭了嘴，威震天大步从他身边走开了。“您要去哪里？”  
“我……”威震天摇摇脑袋，抬起下巴。“有些事需要调查。”  
宇宙大帝在召唤他，就是那么荒谬。可怎么会呢？宇宙大帝跟地球有什么相干？他就在附近？预言里提到了混乱……  
威震天来到他受召唤的地点，降落在地，看到了难以置信的一幕：黑暗能量体自行星内部喷发出来。  
当时威震天就气傻了。


	10. Chapter 10

这一个钟头里擎天柱呼叫威震天的次数多得他自己都不敢承认。  
一直没有回复，他开始忧心了。  
“擎天柱，我想你得来看看这个。”救护车的语气似乎正装成若无其事的样子，这比听起来显得害怕来得糟。所以擎天柱和队友们一道向医务官走近，簇拥在一块望着屏幕中的影响。这是新闻播报，不过画面里是一座火山。正在喷发的活火山确实危险，可救护车不是担心这个。  
正常情况下，地球的火山可不会喷黑暗能量体。  
那三个孩子也在基地，这里最安全。擎天柱差点忘了这事，因为他们太安静了。可能是害怕的缘故。眼见自己居住的行星即将毁灭，谁不会呢？擎天柱低头看着他们，三张小脸的神情夹杂着恐惧和——  
“那岩浆是紫色的？很厉害是吧？紫色的岩浆！”  
神子依然是神子。  
救护车没理她，转向了擎天柱：“黑暗能量体怎么会从地球的火山里喷出来？”  
擎天柱皱起眉来。这应该不会跟威震天找回来的那些黑暗能量体有关吧？那分量不够对地球造成很大破坏，即便能够，擎天柱很怀疑这种剧毒物质还能自我增殖了。  
他又一次呼叫了威震天，依然没有回答。  
擎天柱也就没法回答救护车。

________________________________________

这儿热得不行。从地心升起的蒸汽令盔甲压在威震天原生机体上边的感觉很不好。他在火山口边缘停下了，低头张望着。浓重的紫色弥漫在庞大的洞口上，教威震天叹为观止，这是宇宙大帝的血液，他能感觉到。  
正因如此，当蒸汽中显露出一张几乎看不清形状的硕大脸庞，威震天镇定地抬起了头。  
怎么没有人意识到宇宙大帝就是这颗星球？  
“是谁胆敢打扰我的睡眠？”真是毫无原创性的开场白。那声音震耳欲聋。威震天皱着眉，拿不准要如何回答。  
“你召唤我来此，不是么？”威震天挪了一步，双手抱胸。一双他猜测是光学镜的发亮大光球冲他眯缝起来，那张蒸汽构成的大脸逼近了。  
“我并不曾召唤你，只不过是我的血液响应了我的苏醒。”威震天拧起眉毛，正想评论这话奇怪得很，而宇宙大帝发出了愤怒的嘶嘶声，听上去特别凶险。  
威震天瞪圆了光学镜，后退一步，眼见一具巨型身躯自蒸汽中走出。这具躯体是周围的岩石组成的，迟钝的手指伸了出来，捏住他的脸，把他的头扭来扭去观察着。这岩石巨像接着将手摸向威震天的腹部，一声低吼震动了大地。  
“你在干什么——”  
“你体内有元始天尊的恶臭！”宇宙大帝咆哮着推开威震天。这一下来得猝不及防，威震天只好被推得狠狠撞上了岩石。过了好一会，他恢复过来，站起身来抬高融合炮。  
“肮脏。”石像充满恶意地说，走上前来。威震天一炮射出，石像立时化作齑粉。  
“那到底是什么意思？”威震天吼道，一面登上火山的陡坡，引擎转得发热，随时准备起飞。  
其实他很清楚宇宙大帝在说什么。  
他在跟擎天柱拆嘛。  
“你胆敢来到我面前，暗示是我招你前来——”威震天又朝那大团的蒸汽开了几炮，然后变形并全速飞离火山。显然此举只不过激怒了这个刚醒来的泰坦巨人，黑暗能量体从山顶大量喷出，巨大的晶体在空中飞了有数百尺高。  
威震天放慢速度，琢磨着现在这局势该怎么办，结果有什么东西击中了机翼。他咆哮一声，打了个转，马上稳住了，掉头去看是什么袭击了自己。看来是石像又出现了。  
而且比刚才大了许多。  
________________________________________

擎天柱仍旧没能联系上威震天，已经开始踱起步了。谢天谢地，救护车什么也没说。  
正当他准备再呼叫，通讯开启了，威震天沙哑的声音前所未有地可人。擎天柱的烦躁立即停止了。  
“你那儿天气怎样？”  
擎天柱忍不住微笑起来，允许自己放松了。他都没意识到自己有多紧张，这本应让他觉得异样，可既然他在担心威震天，所以旁的念头也就没有了。他一直都关心威震天，如今对方也有所回应……  
领袖离开大厅，来到通往出口的走廊。他四处看了看，见附近没有别人，这才回话：“你知道这些异象的起因吗？”  
“稍等。”接着是片刻沉默。擎天柱等待着，不晓得威震天的方位，也不知他在做什么，于是他又开始担心了。真荒唐。他的火种跳动不已，那种滋味既甜美又骇人。随着小小一声噪音，通讯又开始了。“宇宙大帝就是起因。”  
这个答案比擎天柱的预期更要可怕。  
不过也够合理了。黑暗能量体总不会凭空冒出来。“怎么回——”  
“他就是这颗行星，擎天柱。我不知道出了啥事，总之他醒过来了。肯定跟那些天体连线有关。”  
那个预言。  
擎天柱叹了口气，揉了揉光学镜之间的部位。“你在哪里？”  
威震天笑了：“担心了？”  
“那还用说。”他果断答道。他真的很担心。接着处理器中产生一个令人心寒的念头，他紧张起来，不由自主的踏前一步。“你没有在跟他正面——”  
“当然是在正面杠啦。”威震天的话语竟带了一丝调皮，平日里擎天柱觉得诱人，此时此刻只叫他愈加懊恼。  
“威震天，你在哪？”  
“擎天柱，我——”通讯被切断了。  
擎天柱再次呼叫，可是没用，他回到了大厅。  
他走向主控制台。救护车问他在做什么，问了一遍又一遍，但擎天柱只管敲键盘。  
声波几乎立刻就回复了。


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 前几天忘记在这边更新了……

威震天挨过不少揍——有些恒星存在的时间都不及他长，所以这辈子挨的揍当然少不了，何况他还挑起了旷日持久的战争。  
但是当那只巨大的石头手臂全力击中他的胸膛，他完全想不到这些。  
特别在砸到地面的时候。  
所幸他掉下来的角度使得身体弹到了相对较软的泥地上。尘土在周围扬起，不过他一无所知。此时他正暂时掉线。他动弹了一下，感觉到大地的颤栗。他嘟囔一声，爬了起来，努力分辨哪儿是上哪儿是下。他还试着数自个的手指，肯定没有那么多，也不会打着转儿——  
“愚蠢的小东西。”声如怒雷的话语响起，威震天当即清醒过来。他摇摇脑袋，抬头仰望，只见那硕大无朋的石像正要大步走来。他摇摇晃晃地站起来，高举融合炮，不晓得这能造成多少破坏，可他也无计可施了。他实在拿不准自己变形的速度是否足够从石像脚下逃走。  
“挑战我就是——”宇宙大帝没能说完，因为他脑袋边上开了一个陆地桥通道，一辆红色卡车直接砸在巨像脸上。岩石巨人自头部开始瓦解坍塌，石块和尘埃纷纷掉落。  
威震天望着这一幕，嘴巴不由张开了。  
真的好浪漫呢。  
紧接着他意识到擎天柱也在往下掉。威震天不顾自己眼花，马上变形起飞，一边大嚷着叫擎天柱变形。擎天柱照办了，想要跳到威震天身上，结果却撞上了他。霸天虎掉头飞向地面，擎天柱急忙抓紧了他。领袖的脚一着地，威震天就变形作机器人形态，单膝跪下了地。  
“你还好吗？”擎天柱问道，EM场中的担忧如海浪一般重重袭来。那强有力的情绪令威震天被这种关怀惊得震颤了一下。  
他还不习惯这种待遇。  
“总会没事的。”他嘀咕道，拉住擎天柱的手，站了起来。又是一个陆地桥通道开启了，几个看起来很光火的汽车人跑了出来。威震天笑了。  
“那是个什么玩意？”那两轮小个子走上前来，小小的拳头紧紧捏着。  
威震天侧头瞅着擎天柱。“这是个好问题。”他说话时笑容不减。擎天柱撤了面罩，朝他皱起眉。片刻沉默后，他并没有回答小摩托的疑问，正对着威震天说道：  
“如果宇宙大帝苏醒造成了地球上这诸多灾害，那么说他就是地球本身就说得通了。”  
威震天笑容消失了，双手插在腰上。“你花了多少时间跟进度，领袖？”  
听得这句吐槽，对方不怎么高兴。  
“等会，宇宙大帝？”隔板开口问道。“你什么时候告诉我们了——？”  
“你就不能自己推想出来么，汽车人？我估计你还真有看起来那么蠢。”威震天见这前雷霆拯救队成员恼火起来，又咧嘴笑了。擎天柱将手放在他的肩上。  
“够了。我们没时间说这些。”他转向队友，目光黯淡。威震天晓得那是因为不够坦诚而感到愧疚。真傻。“我们不能任由宇宙大帝毁了地球。”  
“这是当然，可你为什么救威震天？他不是也要毁了地球吗？”阿尔茜后退一步，冷冷盯着威震天。她上下打量着他，嘴角恼怒地扭起来。“哼，我忘了，如今你们搞在一起了——”  
“嫉妒了，小姑娘？”威震天俯身面对她，摆出了最嘚瑟的坏笑。阿尔茜翻翻光学镜，意外地没有中计。这也叫人刮目相看。她又瞧着擎天柱。  
“好吧。你们以后再解释也可以。先去救地球。怎么救？”  
威震天直起腰，暗自思量起来。有那么一个办法，但他不知道……  
擎天柱张了张嘴，又闭上了。他瞥向威震天，又看着队友。“有一个办法。但首先我们要找着直通地心的路径。”威震天叹息着。那当然是唯一的法子了：擎天柱用领袖矩阵收拾宇宙大帝。  
他希望能有别的选择，这个念头比挑战宇宙大帝更令他不安。  
________________________________________

救护车强烈反对，擎天柱最终还是说服他开启陆地桥把战斗人员传送到地心。  
这里头还包括威震天。  
威震天一脸倦容地走出陆地桥。EM场紧紧收起，也不愿看擎天柱。那并不常见，不过两人关系在过去几周里起了那么大的变化，擎天柱不敢打包票说自己什么都知道。  
三个孩子明事理地没有打扰他们。一行人在外边时，达比护士来了，也帮助这些年轻人类保持镇定，不去招惹威震天。  
那个霸天虎在他们的基地里显得格外高大。室内人造光照出了他周身的弧度，擎天柱看到对方的新体型就欲火上升。  
现在可没空对付这种感觉。  
这种感觉到底是打哪来的？  
擎天柱悄悄叹了口气，走向救护车。医官瞪着威震天，然后转身瞪着自家领袖。这很伤人，可擎天柱温柔地将手搁在救护车肩上。“威震天很可能是唯一能帮我们找到宇宙大帝火种的人了。”  
“怎么找？目前他没有服用黑暗能量体。”救护车语气稍微和气了一些。他打量着威震天，冷哼了一声。“至少我猜没有，他总是服用了好些——”  
威震天低声怒吼，擎天柱在两人间站定了。  
“他说得有理，领袖。”威震天双手抱胸，EM场收得越发紧了，简直就像不存在。擎天柱大感震惊；近来威震天很适应自己多出来的体重。可现在他却在收腹。  
这不像他的风格了。  
擎天柱来到主控制台，开了通讯频道。声波的出现在屏幕上，威震天大叫一声，冲擎天柱眯起了光学镜。领袖找声波要威震天的方位，好去增援，那霸天虎出乎意料地配合。擎天柱心怀感激，尤其是声波依然同意帮忙。  
这个沉默的赛博坦人侧了侧身，露出身后台上一块黑暗能量体碎片。  
“你告诉我，你已经处理掉所有黑暗能量体了。”威震天走近屏幕，怒声说道，全不管这儿每一位汽车人都警惕起来了。他话语中的怒气就足以令人提心吊胆，更别提那逼近的模样、紧握的拳头和紧咬的牙关了。擎天柱皱起眉，有意走近，不过有了更好的主意。“你对我撒了谎。”  
声波把头一摆，擎天柱差点就要发誓他说的是“您还说我呐？”  
“这有什么要紧的？现在地球到处都在喷发这玩意儿。能到下一步了吗？”阿尔茜就在孩子们旁边，战甲齐备。由于擎天柱并不反对这个意见，他便一言不发。  
威震天没有看她，又转身离开了屏幕。声波似乎毫不介意，向他们发送了坐标。  
那块黑暗能量体空投到了威震天可以取走的地方。他需要……让它进入体内，这样才能潜入宇宙大帝内部，并给汽车人引路。擎天柱厌恶这个计划，他更憎恶自己竟想出来了这种计划，可是地球危在旦夕，他不能因为一己思虑就放任这行星上所有的生命灭绝。  
威震天依然不曾看向他。  
________________________________________

这块能量体个头不小，上一回威震天果决地把碎片插进胸膛，如今他却有了顾忌。  
副作用很奇怪，但不至于致人死命。他可以日后再解决那些，眼下先得解决一颗愤怒的行星。  
威震天关闭光学镜，把碎片对准胸膛中心，盔甲移开，露出了火种。他已经远离领袖小队。擎天柱他是能信任，可那小侦察兵和小摩托看上去挺想开枪来着……  
他吸了口气，把黑暗能量体塞进火种，那种感觉震慑了他，逼得他喘息出声。  
这并不全是他的感觉。有一丝朦胧的恼怒，又混了几分蓄谋。混乱之神正在谋划，真有意思。归根结底，也许他不过是又一个反派。  
他摇晃了一下，黑暗能量体比记忆中造成了更多副作用。威震天轻声哼着，将手按在火种上，这种触感帮他打起了精神。  
“你还好吗——”擎天柱走向他，近得快碰到他了。威震天转过身，合上胸甲，把火种藏了起来。他没有让领袖碰他，但总算正视他了。  
“把你们的陆地桥打开吧。”


	12. Chapter 12

擎天柱观察着威震天。  
其实每个人都在观察这个霸天虎，只不过各自缘由不同。  
领袖在威震天许可的范围内就近站在一旁，以防他再次感到晕眩。  
黑暗能量体进入他身体不久后，一行人回到了汽车人基地。救护车设置好地心坐标，他的面孔是板着的。  
擎天柱按按老友的肩膀让他放心，医官对他露出了一点点微笑。  
他却几乎没时间感谢这细微的表示，因为威震天高大的身躯跌倒在地，震动了整个基地。擎天柱顿觉火种都停跳了，赶紧冲向他，轻轻捧起霸天虎的头。  
威震天坚称他没有事，哼着气把对方轰开了。  
然后这支小队启程前去地心。  
领袖的队员紧紧靠拢，武器时刻待命。显然他们保留着威震天试图攻击擎天柱的想法。  
或许这样才对，既然宇宙大帝的血流在他的脉管中……  
可这还是有些伤人。  
如果所有人都能活过这一遭，他们终究会看到真相的。  
经过了这么几个星期，威震天是不会伤害他了。  
“你有什么事啊。”威震天低语道。擎天柱走近了，迫切想要触碰他，想安慰他，却还是管住了自己的手。  
“我担心你。你看起来不怎么舒服。”的确如此。他的光学镜差不多是白色了，黑暗能量体又在边缘染出淡淡的紫色。  
他看起来一副病容。  
“肯定不舒服。”威震天声音里有一丝战栗。那并非恐惧，不过擎天柱在他的EM场中察觉到些许茫然。他有秘密。擎天柱不能确定，是黑暗能量体在影响他，还是威震天藏着别的事情。  
两者都不是好事，究竟是哪一样，就只好等着了。  
擎天柱下定决心，拍拍威震天肩膀，示意他听自己说话。  
擎天柱在子空间内摸出一件很久很久没有拿出来的小东西，递给了威震天。

霸天虎瞪着它，目光马上移向领袖的脸庞：“不行。”  
“我没有别的人选了——”  
“现在我就能数出三个人。”他转过了头，嘴角拧了起来。“不要把这种事托付给我。”  
擎天柱犹豫了，火种因这些话而发疼。如果他真的信任威震天，他就必须这么做。威震天就是唯一的人选。  
他必须将魔力神球的钥匙交托给威震天。  
如果他要用领袖矩阵阻止宇宙大帝，那么他失去历代领袖的智慧后，需要他人把这些智慧取回来。  
擎天柱也不知道对宇宙大帝的火种使用矩阵后究竟会怎么样。  
把钥匙交给威震天自有风险，毕竟他曾经梦想成为领袖，但擎天柱希望此举足以说明自己的信任，那是不能够受轻慢的。  
如果威震天辜负了他……  
“拜托了。”  
威震天叹了口气，从擎天柱手里抢过钥匙，噘着嘴藏好了。擎天柱微笑起来，轻轻捏了捏对方的手，这才拉开距离。  
他的队友还在瞧着呢。擎天柱不准备想太多了。


	13. Ch 13

威震天感觉到宇宙大帝占有了他的身体，在处理器内，在能量管道中——  
邪神的存在已经令他感觉不适，可再加上突如其来的恶心，还有火种舱内格外不对头的抽痛，那番滋味就愈发难以忍受了。  
接着，话语声响了起来。  
“ **杀死领袖** 。”这句话每秒钟起码要重复上三次，威震天只得停下脚步理清思路。擎天柱就在身旁，他的触碰轻柔，EM场中满是鼓励。虽则叫他烦躁，其实威震天很是欢迎，因为擎天柱真的能帮他安心。  
几位汽车人卒子见了擎天柱对他示好就难为情，看着他们难受也挺不错的。  
擎天柱和他一道跪下——他自己是什么时候跪倒的？——目光明亮，低声说道：“既然宇宙大帝对你的影响那么强，我们一定离他的反火种很近了。”  
威震天叹了口气，站起来，暗暗强迫自己停止发抖。他眺望前方，发昏的处理器依然很清楚擎天柱所言甚是。他重又迈步前进，尽管步伐较先前慢了，一面挥手示意汽车人跟上。  
一行人接近目标，威震天突然窒息般惊叫一声，扑倒在地，融合炮自行启动了——这可不行。他推开擎天柱，发出了警告性的怒吼。  
他命令自己的身体恢复平静，一番努力后总算清醒过来。四下打量，他发现了一个环形的封闭入口。他走上前，胸甲几乎是自动开启了（但做主的还是他，该死），环状障碍物也随之滑开。  
擎天柱在他身边，此时威震天只有这一个念头。两人走进那条状似走廊的狭小通道，不多时就找到了宇宙大帝的生命力所在。  
邪神的反火种仿佛与威震天的火种一同跳动，他呻吟着，尖利的手指掐入胸腔。  
擎天柱似乎想要帮忙，但是已经没时间了。  
“擎天柱， **快上** 。”  
然后，威震天失去了意识。  
  
...  
  
奥莱恩•帕克斯完全不晓得自己这是在哪。四周昏暗而寂静，而且他到处都疼。他摸了摸火种舱，感觉非常不对劲。迷迷糊糊地站了起来，他继续观察周围。右手边有动静，他看了过去，好像是熟悉的人。莫非是——？  
“震天威。”他叫出对方的名字，走过去扶朋友起身。奥莱恩心下惊讶不已，发觉自己身高到了震天威的肩膀，而且有了内置武器。真的很不对劲——还是他忘了什么？  
老朋友目光迷离，奥莱恩手掌抚过他胸膛时，他还露出了苦相。  
好像比……印象中 **圆乎** 了呢。  
他后退一步，仔细打量朋友的身形，不由得皱起眉来。  
震天威 **浑身都圆乎** 了。这……其实没关系，奥莱恩心想，决定不急着问这个。  
“你还好吗，震天威？”  
他的朋友瞪着他，眉头紧蹙，嘴巴狠狠地抿着。好一阵之后，他轻声说出奥莱恩的名字，像是意识到了什么，肩头垮了下来。震天威转过头去，一手掩住脸庞：“我没事，老朋友。”  
奥莱恩有一大堆问题想问，不过迟些问也不要紧。眼下的重点是他们在哪，附近是不是有危险——  
炮火声远远传来，奥莱恩本能地凑近震天威。三名塞伯坦人从墙面刚形成的洞口冲进来。奥莱恩看到他们神色中充满怒火，又转头看向震天威疲惫的面容。  
片刻后，震天威向陌生人抬起一只手，随即启动他的通讯。他眯着眼对某人发送了信息，这才面向那群人。  
直到现在，震天威都没有正眼瞧过奥莱恩。  
“你搞了什么名堂，威震天？”那位小个子的蓝涂装女士逼问道。奥莱恩抬起头，想看看他的朋友会如何作答。  
“什么都没干，汽车人。不过我能摆平。”他从子空间摸出一件物品，举起来让所有人看个清楚。“恐怕今天你们就没法朝我开枪了——你们用得上我。”  
那些汽车人看来并不惊讶震天威——是不是改成威震天了？——拿出那件东西。它看着……挺小的。而且——那真是奥莱恩想的那个？  
“这是魔力神球的钥匙？为什么——”震天威有力但温柔的手按在他肩上，阻止他说下去。奥莱恩眯眼瞅着他，很不高兴自己被蒙在鼓里。谁来做些解释好吗？  
“我待会再解释，老朋友。”威震天示意对方和他一起走向这些陌生人。“顺便一说，这帮人不会伤害你的。”  
“……好吧。”奥莱恩嘀咕道，仍旧观察着那些汽车人。“我相信你。”  
震天威听了轻轻一颤，奥莱恩在问题单子里又加了三条。  
其中包括： **震天威真的胖了？**  
  
...  
  
威震天很意外汽车人再次把他带回了基地——可事实如此，而且他们那坏脾气的矮个医官正在给他做检查。这位医生敏捷高效，很快便告诉他，休息一会就好了。  
他自然是让擎天柱—— **奥莱恩•帕克斯** 先接受检查。可救护车说他比奥莱恩更需要医疗关注，令威震天大吃一惊。奥莱恩身上磕了几块，不过撇开失忆，他一切正常。而威震天看起来就好像烧过几轮的炉渣。  
这大概是由于宇宙大帝在他神智内大发神威，但威震天可以说更糟的经历他也有过。要是休息就能让他康复，那么这根本没什么。  
奥莱恩的记忆需要恢复。只有他能办到。  
那几个地球人还在这里，站在救护车工作台附近的平台上盯着他瞧。威震天猜测这说得通，他们还能去哪呢？  
他正坐在汽车人唯一一张病床上，等着救护车的扫描和戳弄结束。医官很细致——他的手指甚至往威震天腰身和大腿软绵的地方戳，威震天忍不住低吼了一声。  
医官只当听不见，手指和戳下去一样飞快移开了。  
“有人知道魔力神球 **究竟** 在哪么？”半天没人说话，最后阿尔茜开了腔。奥莱恩站得离他们老远，一脸茫然。威震天……有些说不清道不明的感觉。离开地球核心后，奥莱恩几乎没有对他说话。每当看向威震天，他的神情都颇有些异样。  
这真的叫威震天不舒服。  
“没有人知道，不过钥匙应该能指引我们去往目的地。”奥莱恩说着走了过来。他原本是档案保管员，知晓许多世人早就遗忘的事情，显然他的记忆力一如既往地敏锐。威震天暗暗皱眉——本来让他寻找地球上的遗物该是多么轻松啊。这样一来，霸天虎就再也没什么好怕了。  
然而他想到了擎天柱，想起他交托钥匙时的神情——其实就是他望着威震天的神情……  
活见鬼了。  
“我们又怎么回塞伯坦——？”两轮摩托双手搁在胯上，威震天终于明白了，她把提问变成辱骂的时候总是这个姿势——他不怪她，可也不会就这么任她发泄。  
“我有太空桥。”威震天一面说一面站起来。他环顾四周，欣赏汽车人的脸色。“我已经联络声波了。他正在替我们准备。”  
“我们？你还真的要帮我们？”那个绿色大块头说话了。威震天平静地瞧着他答话：  
“领袖把钥匙交给了我，汽车人，所以就这样吧。”  
“……为什么要找回他的记忆？现在不是——”  
“没时间废话了。”威震天走向奥莱恩，按住他的肩膀。他没有退缩，可也没有多少反应。威震天气愤地吼了一声，松开了手。“只有奥莱恩和我一起去就行了。”  
“我们怎么知道你不会杀了他——”  
“ **我们没时间废话了。** ”威震天重复道，转身冲阿尔茜俯下身。“声波告诉我，太空桥准备完毕。该出发了。”他重又看向奥莱恩。  
奥莱恩点点头，注视着他的光学镜。  
威震天感觉有很多问题正在逼近。  
---


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 友谊的小船说翻就翻。

奥莱恩瞪着塞伯坦，目瞪口呆。  
这……太糟糕了。一切都灰暗、寂静、了无生机。放眼望去没有一丝生气，仿佛元始天尊已经死去或是离开了；奥莱恩不知应作何感想，甚至不确定自己能否相信——  
他的火种抽痛着，两腿几乎软了。“发生了什么事？”  
威震天——显然他不再是震天威了——眼睛不曾看向他，只顾盯着手中的遗物。“战争。”  
奥莱恩试着压抑自己的悲伤，跟上威震天。他尽力不去看这本是家乡的荒芜之地。它看上去如同无边无际的坟场，给人的感觉也像。  
有好一会儿两人都没有说话，主要是因为奥莱恩的处理器还在接受家乡变成一片废墟的事实。他该相信那些陌生人吗？他认得救护车和声波，可除了震天威就只剩这两人了——震天威则更改了名字，或许他也不是他认识的那个人了。其他人都很陌生，谁知道奥莱恩不记得的事情会不会带来麻烦。  
当然，无论是威震天还是别人都没有对他表现出敌意。可能那位银色的搜索先锋流露了一些憎恨吧——他看见奥莱恩时显得很不自在……  
奥莱恩不晓得该有什么感想。没人给他做多少解释。他知道的是自己做了领袖，现在要去找魔力神球。很不幸就仅此而已了。  
这么多问题最终抵消了他的震惊，让他有功夫琢磨别的事——不如说专心研究威震天的身体吧。关于战争的诸多疑问屡屡被人提及，像是他怎么就成了领袖，还有他和震天威之间发生了什么；可实际上他最想问的另一码事。相比眼下的其它事务，那真的无关紧要，而且他多少也明白最好还是别问。  
可他瞧威震天瞧得越久，就越想说出来。  
“你是不是胖了？”  
威震天浑身一抖，却又继续前进了。奥莱恩没想到威震天会害羞，好奇心愈发旺盛起来。  
奥莱恩知道这是个傻问题——威震天显然是胖了。他的原生金属明明白白从战甲缝隙里挤出来，他的腰围、胯部和大腿都宽了很多——  
“我想你懂得答案是什么，帕克斯。”威震天气冲冲地简短答道，不过奥莱恩不怎么害怕。他又瞄着威震天走路的姿态，见后臀大得有些色情……奥莱恩再次不晓得应当有什么感想了。  
仔细想想，这其实……有点好玩儿。威震天一向锻炼得很多，外形也就一向是力量的化身。  
现在这种软绵绵的样子，很……好玩，奥莱恩确定了。他这回碰上的所有奇事里头，发胖的震天威——威震天——是最没法预料到的。威震天似乎察觉到他暗暗好笑，战甲显眼地收紧了，EM场呈现炸毛状。奥莱恩着迷地看他。那绵软的模样叫他走神，眼下他很想走一下神。  
威震天叹了口气，停下来。“你明白我们为什么来这里吧，奥莱恩？我们是来做什么？”  
“不明白。没人替我解释清楚。”这回轮到奥莱恩生气了——至少稍微表达一下懊恼。其他人谈话就像他不在场一样，那已经令他不快了。现在只有他和威震天，没有旁人，威震天也就没法无视他了。  
威震天端详着他，随即转身前进。“有道理。”  
又是好一阵沉默，最后奥莱恩叹气道：“你是要说说这怎么回事，还是——？”  
“你能不能别笑我了？”  
奥莱恩做不了保证，可仍是点点头，追上威震天。凑近了看，也不是……很糟嘛。额外的原生金属聚集的部位好像强调了威震天外貌的优点。虽然奥莱恩偏好较简练的线条、瘦一点的腰，可威震天现在的体形也够好看了。他对体重敏感还真有点奇怪。震天威是从来不很关心自己看着如何的……“对不起，老朋友。我……会专心的。”  
威震天的EM场藏得严实，但好像挺满意这个回答。  
“等我们找到魔力神球，你就能恢复全部记忆了，帕克斯。”  
“我想应该是。”奥莱恩低声道，望着威震天手中发亮的钥匙。“我还是想了解这场战争——我们到底怎么了，威震天？”  
威震天仍旧眼望钥匙，嘴又抿了起来。“……反正你是去找回记忆的，有必要再说一遍么？”  
奥莱恩轻声笑了，可是不显得高兴。“又是你的拿手戏了——闪避。”  
威震天哼了一声，这时钥匙更加明亮了，闪动频率加快，他的光学镜不由放大了。他们抬起头，发觉自己身在卡隆。前方是一座高耸的威震天雕像，奥莱恩张大了嘴巴。  
“雕像不错。”他嘀咕着和威震天穿过塑像，走进这本是威震天故乡的残垣断壁。“可是这就引出了更多问题——”  
“问题就等等吧。我们到了。”威震天在状似通往地下的通道入口前停住。他一炮轰开障碍，然后径直踏过满地碎片。  
奥莱恩跟了上去，跨过地上的岩块，接着他听到身后有响动，震惊地看见了一头模样凶狠的巨兽——机器昆虫？  
“威震天——”  
“别担心，帕克斯，他们不会打扰我们。”威震天粗哑的嗓音带着一丝得意，一路上头也不回。奥莱恩转过头，看到那头巨型生物停在他们上方，静静望着他们走入地下。  
等会。他们？  
虽然威震天的意思是附近不止一头机器昆虫，但在深入城市下方的旅途中，奥莱恩并未看到更多的巨兽了。  
那里很黑，光源只有要是和他们的光学镜。奥莱恩始终紧跟威震天——他听到了黑暗中细碎的声响。威震天看上去全不关心，奥莱恩也就压抑着恐惧。  
直到噬铁虫开始往他们身上掉。  
威震天怒骂着踩死了几只，又朝掉落的虫子开火。虫子在他腿上啃了起来，奥莱恩大喘了口气，伸手去捉，威震天这才提醒他，他的胳膊配备了刀子。奥莱恩连忙弹出双刀，笨手笨脚地把那些小恶魔削下来。  
他肯定吧自己的装甲也削了几块，不过不要紧了——噬铁虫实在太多，他们没办法摆脱——  
“机器昆虫！”威震天一边咆哮一边踩死噬铁虫。奥莱恩发现他身上的虫子多太多了，可能是冲他的原生金属去的。有两只虫子在威震天大腿的柔软之地啃了进去，奥莱恩看了不由光镜犯抽。威震天自然马上弄死了这些虫子，可他已经挂彩了，更别提还有更多虫子正往那里钻。  
等会，为什么威震天要召唤机器昆虫？这里没有机器昆虫啊。越来越多的噬铁虫钻穿了他们的装甲，奥莱恩不知所措了，有一只咬穿了他的前臂，他惊叫起来——  
如果留神听，他就会听到嗡嗡声由远及近——不过由于忙着赶开那些害虫，他完全没有察觉。他只知道几秒钟后噬铁虫放过他们两个，朝他身后飞去了。他喘着气转身看去，惊恐地发现一小群未加防备的机器昆虫正在被噬铁虫啃个精光。奥莱恩又看向威震天，对方只顾着重新上路。  
他一定不是——可——  
“威震天，你怎么能？”  
“不是它们就是我们了，一个领袖比几只机器昆虫要紧多了。”  
奥莱恩发现自己不喜欢这句话中的冷酷（尽管那不是威震天平素会说的话，但失忆的奥莱恩也无从分辨），决定同威震天保持距离。他努力忽略着身后机器昆虫的惨叫。但是威震天抓住他的胳膊加快脚步：“用不了多久噬铁虫就会杀回来了。快点。”  
奥莱恩皱起眉，依旧照办了。不久后，他们来到一间空旷的房间，那里的地板闪烁着，与威震天的钥匙保持同步。奥莱恩惊叹着看地板升起，光芒聚成了魔力神球。  
威震天自然没有费神发呆，马上将钥匙安入显眼的凹槽。闪光慢了下来，在他们等待的过程中越来越慢。魔力神球正在钥匙中注入数据——了不起——  
“太慢了。”威震天低吼着回头看去。奥莱恩也回了头，紧张不已。噬铁虫把两人啃得一片狼藉，所幸没有伤及能量管道。威震天身上的伤更多，因为他的战甲没有藏住所有原生金属，可他好像毫不介意。  
当然不会了。奥莱恩回想起震天威满身战损，脸上却带着笑容，只是因为很高兴看到他。不知怎的，那仿佛是很久以前的事了……  
又是十分钟过去，威震天又抱怨起来。奥莱恩也不自在了。要多久才能完成啊？像魔力神球这样庞大古老的电脑想必存有大量数据——  
硕大的光球叮了一声，奥莱恩挑起眉，发现闪光停下了，耀眼的蓝光照亮了整间屋子。总算结束了，不过这就完了？  
威震天拔出钥匙，迅速转向奥莱恩。“把胸腔打开，帕克斯。”  
奥莱恩吓了一跳，紧张起来。他果真就是领袖吗？这样做到底好不好？他怎么能知道——？  
威震天急躁地吼着，收起钥匙并启动融合炮。奥莱恩果断躲开炮口，回身看去。噬铁虫群又找上来了，奥莱恩顿觉火种一沉。  
“声波。”威震天厉声叫道。“开启太空桥。”  
一个通道奇迹般出现了，威震天不等噬铁虫再扑上来，把奥莱恩推了进去。威震天跟着跳了进来，但已经倒霉地被几只害虫咬住了，只得骂骂咧咧地把它们捏死。  
转眼间，他们就回到地球了。  
威震天再次取出钥匙，严肃地递给奥莱恩。“好了。”他走上前来，喃喃说道，“一切都会好起来的，我保证。”  
那番话语令奥莱恩回过了神，他露出微笑，虽然疲惫，可是打起了精神，开启胸膛。威震天将钥匙放了进去，接着一切都黑了下去。

...

擎天柱醒来时就惦记着一件事——  
他怎么能那么冷酷？不但被威震天的体形逗得发笑，还流露出来了。  
显然这么多年里他的品味……变了不少。  
领袖坐起来，寻找威震天的身影，可先看到了救护车。他微笑着向医官点了点头。救护车问他是否记得先前发生的事，擎天柱再次点了头。记得可清楚了。他瞥见威震天依墙而立——这里是汽车人基地，他的同僚许可威震天又一次走进家门，这让擎天柱高兴起来。是不是说——？  
日后再说吧。他首先要道歉——自然是私下里，因为擎天柱觉得在观众面前提起来，威震天只会更生气。  
擎天柱站起来，朝胳膊上的窟窿皱了皱眉，马上又转向了威震天。  
“我们私底下谈谈好吗？”他走了过去，安静地说。威震天的EM场收得很紧，擎天柱又是一阵愧疚。他悄悄碰了碰威震天的手，示意他去大厅连接的走廊。队友们都在看着，EM场中满是关切，还有些愤怒，他尽量不躲不闪。汽车人理应是他的第一要务，可是……  
威震天站立的姿势，他表现出来的自信——有些不对头。他们还得谈一谈这些事意味着什么——威震天当真取回了奥莱恩•帕克斯的记忆——他的记忆，甚至是冒着被噬铁虫活活吃掉的风险。这些行为引出了很多问题和更多的希望。但是擎天柱也隐藏了EM场，为了威震天暂且隐瞒他的感受。  
威震天跟着他走了。


	15. Chapter 15

威震天知道自己反应过激了，况且跟其他所有事情相比，遭到嘲笑简直不是个事，可他就是闹心。

非常的闹心。

附近没旁人了，擎天柱的手立即摸了过来，抚摸起他的腰和肚腹，甚至胆敢去碰他的髋部。威震天由着他摸了一会，然后抓住对方的手，挑起眉来。“现在是胡闹的时候吗？”

蓝色光镜直视他的双眼，威震天可没料到这种反应。“擎天柱。”他动弹一下，又开口道。

擎天柱仍旧不发一言，凑过去要吻他，威震天叹了口气，允许了。这几天发生了那么多事，他不知道他们还能不能再这么下去。宇宙大帝、擎天柱失忆、威震天出手搭救冤家对头——在他这边可是极不划算的一着棋，就算他俩偶尔约炮也好——

威震天想放松下来，而擎天柱的吻愈加迫切。两人抓紧了彼此（擎天柱抓得更紧），当领袖的手在他身上时，他总是更加容易放弃思考。他把擎天柱抵在墙上，指尖探入防风玻璃之内，拨撩火种外的装甲。擎天柱低沉地呻吟起来，他听了不禁坏笑，尖牙轻咬对方的舌头，没错，这个一本正经的家伙再次呻吟了。

或者说，擎天柱面对别人时一本正经，在威震天面前就不是了。至少当威震天招惹到他的时候不是。

事实如此，他俩就好像被欲火冲昏头的两个小年轻一样只顾接合，而此时他们的部队——擎天柱手下只是一支小分队，不过管他呢——还在等一个解释，等着知道将来会怎样，等着知道为什么他们的领袖突然间亲密如斯——

声波和救护车没敲门就进来了。威震天后退一步，脸上尽是被人打搅的失望，根本不打算低调一点。

擎天柱的通风设备熄火了，他启动面罩，威震天差不多能听见变形声。

声波关上门，保留一点隐私，四个塞伯坦人在这么一个小地方里都不舒服，可好像没人关心。

“现在是怎么样？”救护车生气地说。威震天侧了侧身，让擎天柱离墙远一些。两人对视一眼。好吧，被抓包了。

 “我们正在商量停战——”

“你们正在搞起。”救护车的声音响亮尖锐，就像在跟小孩子说话。威震天可不喜欢，他阴沉地瞪了医官一眼。对方一如既往地不为所动。“ **现在怎么着** 。”

“我们不打了。”擎天柱直起腰板。威震天把给救护车的眼神丢给了他。声波的头略微动了动，如果威震天留心看他，就会注意到激光鸟的机翼颤动着，好像准备脱离声波。

“暂时而已。”所有人看向威震天，这回是擎天柱冲他瞪眼了。威震天亮出尽可能多的尖牙，继续说道：“你是从哪联想到，这么多年之后我们决定不打了呢——？”

“你们俩刚刚在 **接合** 。”救护车哼了一声。

“那也不等于战争 **结束** 了——”

“那等于你们两个不打了，那么 **我们** 还打什么——？”

“够了。”擎天柱用他的领袖式腔调说道，威震天还是跟以前一样特别讨厌他这么做。不过没人吱声了。“我们不打了。”他充满期待地注视着威震天。抵抗了好一会之后，威震天才启动通讯。

他命令红蜘蛛近期不得攻击汽车人。红蜘蛛好歹没提问没争辩，答应完就结束了通话。真是诡异，但威震天还能接受。

屋里又陷入了尴尬的沉默，然后擎天柱的手覆在威震天阔大的胸甲上，正盖着他的火种。

“我们正在进行火种联结。”

其他人听得震惊不已，威震天也是一样。他正要问擎天柱这是什么鬼意思，救护车冲了上来，照着威震天的脸就是一拳。


End file.
